supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan, Jose and Antonio vandalize all PowerPoint presentations and games
Game A (Candy Crush Saga) Preparation Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's laptop Juan: "Jose and Antonio! Let's replace them with naked women, naughty language and swears!" Effect Katie: "Ready to play Candy Crush Saga?" Alice: "Okay!" notices the bad things on the slide Katie: "Suck my (bleep), you mother (bleep)ing (bleep)!" tridectuplets, Brett and Joel gasp but the triplets laugh Katie: "I think it it is Juan, Jose and Antonio who did it." Aftermath Katie: "JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO! YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK, WHICH MEANS NO SCREENTIME FOR 2 DAYS, YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK, ESPECIALLY HOMESCHOOL WORK FOR YOUR GROUNDING TIME, NO FRIENDS FOR 4 DAYS AND YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE UNTIL TOMORROW!" Juan: "You are one dead b****!" Game B (Who Am I?) Preparation Cause triplets are on Katie's desktop Effect Katie: "Ready to play Who Am I?" Sarah, Brett and Joel: "I am! I am!" notices rude comments about the tridectuplets Katie: "I hate the tridectuplets. They sound like (bleep). They smell like (bleep)." Katie: "It should be Juan, Jose and Antonio." Aftermath Katie: "JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 15 DAYS, WHICH MEANS NO SCREENTIME FOR 5 DAYS, YOU DO HOMEWORK EVERYDAY, DEPENDING ON YOUR GROUNDING TIME, NO FRIENDS FOR 7 DAYS, AND NO OUTSIDE PLAYING FOR 3 DAYS!" Game C (Hudsonopoly) Preparation Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's chromebook Antonio: "Let's put pictures of people dancing Gangnam style!" downloads the pictures of the Gangnam Style people Effect Katie: "Okay! Are you ready to play our family game, Hudsonopoly!" Ryan and Liam: "Yes!" opens the first slide to reveal some pictures of Gangnam style Katie (reading): "Oppa Gangnam Style. Ahhhh, Sexy ladies." Katie: "I wonder that the triplets did it" Aftermath Katie: "AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK EVERYDAY! YOU ARE BANNED FROM BEING NEAR TO A SCREEN FOR 10 DAYS, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM SEEING YOUR FRIENDS FOR A WEEK AND YOU ARE ALSO BANNED FROM PLAYING OUTSIDE FOR 15 DAYS!" Game D (Mathematics Whiz) Preparation Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's MacBook, replacing every math problem with pictures of surgeries Effect Katie: "Ready to play Mathematics Whiz?" Brett and Joel: "Yes! We're ready!" reveals the first slide to notice 5 pictures of surgeries Katie: "Yuck. I think Juan, Jose and Antonio did it." Aftermath Katie: "JUAN DIEGO HUDSON, JOSE LUIS HUDSON, AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO HUDSON, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR, WHICH MEANS NO SCREENTIME FOR 5 MONTHS, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM YOUR FRIENDS FOR HALF A DOZEN, WHICH MEANS SIX! AND YOU WILL ALSO NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR A MONTH!" Game E (Guess the Tridectuplet) Preparation Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's Surface, replacing the pictures of the tridectuplets with the music Giuseppe Todaro's biological brothers made Effect Katie: "Are you guys ready to play Guess the Tridectuplet?" Tridectuplets: "That's us!" gets on the first slide, then plays All of Me Crush Aunt Theresa, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, the tridectuplets, Brett and Joel gasp, then cover their ears Aftermath Katie: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED ALL GAMES AND POWERPOINTS! FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE WHICH MEANS NO FRIENDS FOR 2 YEARS, NO SCREENTIME FOR A YEAR AND YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR 3 YEARS! AND YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK, ESPECIALLY HOMESCHOOL WORK EVERYDAY, ESPECIALLY ON WEEKENDS AND YOU WILL EAT EVERY HEALTHY FOOD WE ARE EATING, ESPECIALLY THESE WITH FRUITS AND VEGETABLES! AFTER YOUR 12 MINUTES, GO WRITE AN ESSAY ON WHAT YOU DONE AND SORRY LETTERS TO THE GAME PARTICIPANTS!" sends the triplets to the Naughty Tuffet Jose: "You're a f*** to make us go to the Naughty Tuffet!" Katie: "Do not say that to me, Jose." sends the triplets to their room, then moves the Naughty Tuffet to their room Aunt Theresa, and Grandma Susie goes to the triplets' room with wooden spoons and hit their butts Juan, Jose and Antonio: "OW! MOM, AUNTIE, AND GRANDMA!" Grandma Susie: "THAT SHOULD NOT HURT AT LEAST ONE TINY BIT!" Antonio: "HOPE YOU THREE F*** IN A WAR IN SYRIA!" adults spank them ten billion trillion million times harder All: YOU THREE LIKE TO ACT TOUGH BUT HATE SPANKINGS AND ACT LIKE F****** WIMPS WHEN WE DO IT? WELL WE WILL DO IT HARDER! BE MEN AND TOUGHEN THE F*** UP! picks up the rocky statue of Great-Grandmother Paige and throws it on Aunt Theresa Going to Baskin Robbins Jose and Antonio are in their bedrooms, screaming, crying, howling and throwing tantrums hear a loud, crashing sound Alice: "Oh no mom, what is that?" Juan, Jose and Antonio: ""CAN WE HAVE BANANA BROWNIES!?" Katie: "Do you guys wanted banana brownies?" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "ARE WE HAVING BANANA BROWNIES?!" Katie: "You are not eating brownies. You guys are just having bananas." Juan: "WE WANT BROWNIES! WE HATE BANANAS!" Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo run up to Katie and gets a banana brownie for themselves Katie: "Does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo: "YES!" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "THROW EVERY BANANA AWAY IN THE TRASH! WE JUST WANTED A BROWNIE!" Katie: "You're three are getting a banana and that's final!" Jose and Antonio run to to the playground to meet their friends, Steven, Chester, William and Gabe cut to: Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Aunt Theresa, Brett, Joel, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo are chasing the triplets like furious hyenas parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe quickly stare at Steven, Chester, William and Gabe Katie: "KIDS! DON'T GO GET THEM NEAR YOU!" Antonio: "Can't catch us! Smelly" blows out a raspberry on Alice 19 people and the parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe stare at Juan, Jose, Antonio, Steven, Chester, William and Gabe Jose: "Oh no, they're getting us?" Jose and Antonio throws 400 rocks and bricks on the 27 people, causing them to be injured and knocked down hits the parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe bites all the adults hits his tridectuplet siblings and Chester aggressively attacks Brett while William and Gabe aggressively attacks Joel Ellen (Steven's mother): "" Carl (Steven's father): "" Chester: "NO, PLEASE!!! I WANT TO " Arlene (Chester's mother): "" James (Chester's father): "We'll be late for 's birthday party!" Marisol (William's mother): "" Daryl (William's father): "" Janet (Gabe's mother): "" Kevin (Gabe's father): "" Katie: "" triplets and their friends throw rocks on Brett, Joel, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo tridectuplets, Brett and Joel run to Katie and Aunt Theresa crying Baskin Robbins Aftermath Jose and Antonio are eating Baskin Robbins foods Katie: "BOYS! HOW DID YOU GOT THESE FOODS?" Antonio: "We ordered them from your Visa credit card along with your cell phone." Katie: "YOU KNOW WHAT, JUAN, JOSE AND ANTONIO, I'M THROWING THEM IN THE TRASH!" Jose: "If you do that, I'll blow up the house with a pipe bomb! I will also blow up the neighborhood and kill everyone!" Movie Time Katie: "Alright! Let's watch a movie!" Juan: "Mom, can we watch the movie?" Katie: "No! You, Jose and Antonio will be staying with the sitter while you're gone." The sitter arrives kicks Sitter on the face bites Sitter on the leg flips Sitter the bird off Aftermath Kate: "It's Behavior Modification Camp for you three." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts